


Royalty

by GallifreyanFairytale



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, i guess you could kinda read this as a platonic relationship, if you would like to, pretty much just angsty wonderland stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: A little bit of Casseve/Ceve based on the Wonderland AU in 3x06 (And the Trial of Triangle) because a post on tumblr inspired me





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this can be read as romantic or platonic, whichever you prefer. This was inspired by a post made by sanzochan on tumblr

They were friends in childhood. They were inseparable and everyone who knew them knew they would be inseparable for the rest of their lives. Or, everyone who knew them assumed that’s how life would play out. They were friends in a time where Wonderland wasn’t torn apart by war between the kingdoms they were supposed to rule. Just two naïve princesses in neighboring kingdoms who had yet to see the evil in the world.

Then came the famines and droughts that tore them apart. Their parents - the Kings and Queens - blamed each other and the two girls were ripped apart, left with only fading memories of a friend they could no longer be with.

Eve’s coronation came years before Cassie’s. A white crown was placed on her head as she smiled to the audience of people who didn’t matter. Shrouded in magic that made her look unlike herself, Cassie watched as her friend from long ago was crowned the White Queen. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and her gown left a trail of glittery white fabric behind her wherever she walked and Cassie thought she looked beautiful

Cassie’s coronation was two years later. Using the excuse that she wanted to mend the bond between her kingdom and the kingdom that would be Cassie’s in a short time, Eve set out on her way to watch Cassie become the Red Queen. She sat in the back row, assuming Cassie wouldn’t remember her or the memories they had made together. But Cassie remembered. And when she had to smile to the crowd as they applauded, her smile was for Eve alone.

Eve left Cassie’s coronation early, but Cassie noticed and followed her out into the cool night. “Eve?” she whispered, almost expecting the other Queen to not hear her.

But Eve heard, and she knew it was Cassie speaking. She slowly turned to face the redheaded Queen. “Cassie? You remember me?”

“Of course I remember you. You were my first friend, Eve.” Cassie stepped closer to the blonde woman. “I could never forget you. I only wish we could have stayed friends.”

Eve offered Cassie a soft smile. “Our friendship doesn’t have to be over. We rule the kingdoms now, Cassie. We can reunite them.”

But the younger queen shook her head. “Our people couldn’t stop hating each other after what our parents did. It wouldn’t be that simple. You should go back. I appreciate you coming, but… I think it’s better we stay away from each other. Goodbye, Eve.” Cassie turned to leave, but Eve grabbed her hand before she could.

“Cassie,” she was practically begging her to not leave, not yet. “Cassie, please.”

“I’m sorry, Eve. I promise you, this is not what I want either. It’s just the way it has to be.” She stepped closer to Eve and looked up into her eyes. “As I said earlier, I could never forget you, and I won’t.” Cassie lifted herself onto her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Eve’s cheek. “Please leave. Don’t do this to yourself anymore, Eve. You will find happiness, that happiness is just not with me.” Cassie stepped backwards, away from Eve, and Eve allowed Cassie’s hand to slip from her grasp. The redhead turned and made her way back inside as Eve watched, unable to do anything to call back her childhood friend.


End file.
